Harry and Hermione
by crow and the butterfly
Summary: Gof Harry gets a letter from the goblins, learns things that were hidden from him. Will change the summary later M for safety If you have a recommended program for Grammar, punctuation and all that please let me know.


Harry was walking around the castle completely ignoring everyone who may have saw him, he was so sick of the wizarding world one moment he's the good guy next he's a fucking pariah and if this trend continues he may just pack his stuff and leave.

Just hours ago his bloody name came out of the goblet of fire and he was accused of cheating and while that happened none of the teachers believed him Snape was obvious the man was a fucking douche bag McGonagall she never bothers to even entertain the notion he was telling the truth hell the old goat just stands there sucking his lemon drops with that infuriating twinkle.

As he was walking he found himself in the Astronomy tower deciding to stay there for a little while he just stares at the surroundings from the balcony.

Five minutes later a black owl lands on his shoulder knocking him out of his thoughts, looking at the owl he spots a letter with his name on it and a seal he's never seen before, Opening it he read.

_Mr Potter_

_We at Gringotts wish to inform you that because of your participation in the tri wizard tournament you are now legally an adult with all rights and duties._

_Please come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience._

_This letter is a port key to activate it say ' Currency'_

_We at Gringotts await your arrival._

_Director Ragnarok._

After he read the short letter he thanked the owl and noticed it was late casting a temptus he saw it was about curfew so he decided he would go in the morning as it was a weekend and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

Saying the password he went in and all the noise stopped not bothering with any of this he headed straight to bed missing the concern flash in a pair of hazel eyes.

( Next day )

Waking up early Harry left heading towards one of the passages out of the school, When he was in Honeydukes he pulled out the Gringotts letter and said ' Currency'

( Gringotts )

As Harry landed on his ass in the he saw a goblin approach him.

" Mr Potter " The goblin said.

" Yes Mr " Harry said.

" Shrawnel follow me " Shrawnel said.

Following him into an office he was told to sit. and someone would be with him sortly.

After five minutes a Goblin came in.

" it came to our attention that you are now seen as an adult in the wizarding world even though its three years early now as that has been said we have a few things to discuss " The Goblin said then introduced himself as Karak the Potter account manager.

( An hour and a half later )

Harry walked out of the Bank in a horrible mood and headed towards several stores one for nutrition potions another for Jewelry for a chain and the last for Enchanted Contacts so he would no longer need glasses.

The chain was then taken back to gringotts and enchanted against love lust jealousy loyalty and any control potions as well as Mental protections that protected against outside influences entering the mind of the wearer and Obliviations which cost about ten thousand Gallons each but were well worth it As soon as he received everything downed one potion and asked a Goblin if they could use a glamor charm that would wear off in a few hours which they did for thirty gallons.

Once the glamors were on he headed towards Knockturn Alley for a wand knowing it would come in handy and a two wand holdsters.

( Knockturn wands )

Walking into the shop very disturbed from what he saw looking for the place he rang the bell on the desk.

" Yeah what you want " Came a feminine voice from the back.

" I need a wand I'm assuming they don't have a trace " Harry said.

" You an Auror " Said the female that came from the back.

" No ma'am " Harry said truthfully.

" Then why are you wearing a Glamor " She said.

" What would it look like if a teen came in here for a wand let alone Knockturn alley now if i have to ill take my money elsewhere" Harry said.

" Good point Alright you want a pre made or a custom " The women asked.

" I'm assuming Customs are better " Harry asked and got a nod " Alright Custom " He said and he was lead into the back.

" Alright find a wood or two then core or cores " She said rather rudely.

" How exactly do i do that " Harry asked.

" Place your hand over them and if you feel anything grab it " The women said like she was talking to a dumb ass which Harry liked to think she does when she talks to Pure bloods as from what he has seen their intellect has steadily declined from inbreeding.

About twenty minutes later Harry was holding Sacred Ash also known as the wood of Salvation along with wood from the tree of the fallen also known as the wood of Damnation and three cores which were a Griffin feather, Nundu's heart string and a Manticore hair.

" It will be ready in a day " The women said.

" How much will it cost " Harry asked.

" 76 Gallons " She said.

" If i give you an extra 100 Gallons How long will it really take " Harry asked.

" Two hours " She said as her eyes lit with greed.

" Alright and two wand holsters and a wand servicing kit " Harry said as he left to the front of the shop.

( Two hours later )

" Here's your wand servicing kit and Holsters where my money 213 Gallons " She said.

Handing her a small pouch filled with the exact amount he took the holsters put one on and put the wand in it and left towards a clothing store then to buy another trunk as well as books and back to the bank only to discover he went around in a circle because he could have gotten a Gringotts card where he could use it for Muggle stuff.

After he attained the Gringotts card he went to Muggle London for more clothing which took a few more hours including grabbing something to eat, by the time he was done it was five pm.

" Dobby " Harry called and the excitable elf appeared.

" Oh the great Harry Potter has called Dobby what can i's do's for you " Dobby asked.

" I Need to get back to Hogwarts preferably somewhere no one can find me " Harry said and the elf grabbed his hand and popped to Hogwarts.

( Hogwarts )

When Harry and Dobby popped into a room he has never seen before looking around " Dobby where are we exactly " Harry asked.

" We is in the Come and go room this be the room where all the elves store what students leave behind " Dobby said.

" Oh " Harry said looking for a door.

" This room be very special Mr Harry Potter sir it can be anything you need you's jus have to pace the entrance thinking about what you's need " Dobby explained.

" That seems useful " Harry said as he started thinking about what the room could be used for.

" Thank you Dobby " Harry said as he found the exit.

Making his way to the to the Gryffindor tower without a problem he headed straight to his bed and put the second wand holster on his left hand with his Holly wand.

Just as he reached his bed his stomach grumbled so he headed towards the great hall for something it eat as it was dinner time.

As he made his way to the table he was oblivious to everything he just headed straight towards the Gryffindor table and loaded a lot of food onto his plate and while he ate it all he ate with Manners he ate at least three large helpings and left the Hall.

When he got back to his room he unshrunk his second trunk and emptied it along with his first he then re filled his first with his old clothing and shrunk it then put it in his second trunk with the new clothes and books and grabbed his transfiguration book and locked the trunk.

Harry sat on his bed and started to read and practice most things in the book with his new wand on a sock he left out until someone came in the room then he switched for his Holly wand.

( Next morning )

Harry awoke early again downed a nutrition potion and headed to the room he was showed yesterday to try it out along with him he took his trunk if this room could really do what Dobby said he could have a shower when he was done and put some new clothes on having Dobby wash all the clothes he bought last night before he went to sleep and bonded the elf to him.

After a few hours of spell training and Physical training Harry headed towards the grand hall in a pair of black jeans and black dress shirt his hair still wet from his shower and a chain around his neck.

When he got to the grand hall a few eyes turned to him and people began muttering things, making his way to the Gryffindor table he sat beside Hermione and grabbed a plate.

" I like the new look Harry " Came from his north east drawing a few looks.

Looking he saw it was Lavender " Thanks Lavender you don't look too bad yourself " Harry said with a slight grin, before he turned back to his food missing Lavender blush a bit and a few eyes widen.

" Harry where were you yesterday " Hermione asked quietly.

Looking at her he simply replied " I had things to do Hermione " Harry said after he swollwed his food and Hermione bit her lip ' _cute_' he thought.

" Seriously Harry no one could find you yesterday " She pressed on.

" Well i should hope not, Anyway its not like i have to stay in someones sight not to be rude Hermione but I'm not a dog someone could put a leash on " Harry said only to see the look of hurt flash in her eyes.

" Sorry Mione but I'm stressed with all this y'know, I was going through all the course material and practicing different spells then snuck out to grab a butterbeer, I mean it Mione i don't mean to be rude or mean to you your far more special then you think " Harry said the last bit in a whisper so low Hermione wasn't sure what he said.

Turning back to the rest of his food he didn't speak the rest of the meal while ignoring the looks he was getting for eating a lot and the new look.

When he was done he headed out to the lake for a bit and back to the room of requirements since there wasn't anything to do today he would continue preparations as he knew no teacher would help him out and as he was on his way he thought about what would happen on the off chance he won and eventually he got an idea.

( Day of the first task )

So far Harry hasn't spoken to Hermione yet but he was kinda worried about the first task, As the days leading up to the task passed everyone started to take notice in the changes that Harry was going through he grew quite a bit almost 5'9, he put on a lot of muscle but kept his lithe frame his shoulders widened his hair grew a bit, his scar started to fade and his marks Improved tremendously although in potions they remained the same something that he would go to the officials and get tested on accounts of Snape is a fuck up.

During the month Hermione seemed to avoid him which had hurt but he would worry about it when he was finished the first task which he found out it was dragons which after a few days he developed a plan and a back up plan.

As Harry entered the tent he was directed to he saw Cedric Victor and Fleur. Cedric and Fleur looked nervous, Viktor looked like he was bad touched when he was younger either that or he needs to use the loo badly.

( 5 minutes before Harry's task )

" Psst " came from somewhere out side the tent so Harry moved over to where he thought it was coming from after the third time only to see its Hermione.

" Harry " She hissed.

" Hermione " Harry replied.

Before he knew what happened Hermione had him in one of her hugs and was apologizing for not speaking to him because she was looking for a way to get him out of the tournament.

" Its alright Hermione but i have to talk to you later okay " Harry said enjoying the hug more then he thought he would, when he let go his name was called and Hermione rushed to the stands.

Taking a deep breath he walked out of the tent while he was thinking about his plan during a month he noticed that he learnt transfiguration very easy when he tried along with the room of requirement he was able to learn more advanced magic.

' _foolish two legs_ x' Harry heard looking around for a snake he knew it wasn't a human because only Serpents refered to Humans as two legs when he didn't see a snake he looked around until he licked eyes with the Dragon blinking he felt like smacking himself ' _x What are you doing here two legs x '_.

_x I mean you no harm but there is something in your nest that does not belong x_Harry hissed.

' _x You lie two legs x_' the dragon hissed back before sending a blast of fire at Harry.

'_x Please i mean you nor your babies any harm its my task to remove the false egg x_' Harry hissed but the dragon was no longer listening sighing he looked around and saw a few loose rocks and he transfigured into thick heavy chains with spikes on the ends to stick in the ground and used a combo of levitation and propulsion spells to wrap the dragon up and while she thrashed around trying to shake the chains, he then transfigured one of the rocks into a giant stone hand to hold the dragons head upwards Harry then headed towards the nest and grabbed the golden egg the while thing took about twenty minutes while he ignored the spectators and judges.

When he had the egg he headed towards the Dragon while those watching thought he was mental '_x Smell this x'_Harry hissed as he held the egg in front of the dragon which said dragon couldn't deny it was false so Harry reversed the transfiguration allowing the Dragon to get up and left the arena.

When Harry entered the tent he was malled by Pomphrey checking for any injuries " Mister Potter stay still " She berated as he tried to get back up every time she pushed him down.

" I'm fine I did not get hurt at all Madam Pomphry so can I leave please " Harry protested.

" No not until I'm sure you fine an you being you, you'd say your fine even with a broken spine or a punctured lung " She persisted.

" Fine would it help if i stripped to speed this up " Harry asked annoyed while the other champions were eying him strangely of course Harry was talking about showing his unmarked skin to the healer while forgetting she would be checking internally as well.

" No just stay still " She said and Harry did just that he didn't even breath nor blink causing her to glare at him " I didn't mean stop breathing or blinking ".

" You said stay still and i was trying to the best of my ability to not move a muscle jeez next time don't be so specific " Harry whined a bit he really hated being in the infirmary " So can i leave yet " He asked.

" Yes Mr. Potter " She said and before he could move Hermione and Ron came into the tent followed by Dumbledore Minerva and Snape.

" Congrats Harry you were amazing " Hermione said as she rushed him and gave him a hug which he returned while he glared at the rest.

" Thanks Hermione " Harry said

" Is there a reason why all of you are here " Harry asked coldly surprising everyone in the room.

" Harry My Boy ..." The Headmaster began.

" That to you Headmaster " Harry said and managed to silence McGonagall with a glare as his eyes started to glow and before Snape could say anything " I find it interesting that you bring someone in here that has no relation to any of the students in this room i would understand McGonagall as shes my head of house i would even understand Sprout but Snape he is neither mine nor Cedric's head of house so that begs the question why is that cock sucker here " Harry said directing his glare at said person causing him to seethe while Ron tried to snigger but Harry glared at him.

" you will show your respect " McGonagall stated sternly while Hermione was stunned Harry would speak like this to anyone.

" No plain and simple i wont show this bastard any respect the most respect he will get from me is pissing on his grave " Harry stated as he got up untangling himself from Hermione and went to grab his things only for Snape to open his mouth the same time as Ron but the headmaster intersected them.

" that will be detention with Professor Snape for a month for your disrespect " Albus said with a twinkle in his eye the whole reason he brought Snape with him so he could distract someone with conversation while Snape read their mind.

" I dont think i will " Harry said as he made his way out of the tent leaving Hermione stunned Snape about to erupt McGonagall to wonder what the hell and Albus to frown.

' This will just not do ' Albus thought to himself.

It took three or four minutes for Ron to even comprehend what happened and his ears just reddened as Harry didn't even acknowledge him while in his head he was bitching about Potter thinking he's better then everyone.

Eventually everyone left the room and the first thing Hermione did was look for Harry to berate him about talking to a teacher like that only she couldn't find him.

Later that night.

_' I cant believe i solved the damn egg by accident '_Harry thought because while he was in the room of requirements after his training had the room make a large bath and he accidentally knocked the egg under the water and when he went to grab it he opened it, He then wrote the riddle down going over it slowly so far someone will take something he cares about and he has an hour to get it. Remembering what he read about the tournament each task has something to do with the elements the dragon was fire and air so that leaves earth and water.

An Exhausted and wet Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common room only to see there was a Party that appears to be waiting for him, blinking owlishly He decided to ask.

" Whats everyone staring at " Harry asked completely forgetting his state of dress as he was only wearing a tank top and black jeans he was rather thankful that he went through a restorative ritual and went shopping after he went to Gringotts and bought some potions to help with fitness and charmed contacts.

Blinking Fred came up to hi how he knew it was Fred he would never know " Harry mate we've been waiting for you '

" For the past three hours, where '

Have you been " The twins spoke in their twin speak.

" I was busy, why were you waiting for me anyway " He asked but on some level he knew.

" Why your the guest of honor Mate " They both said.

" Oh well good luck with that I'm kinda tired so night " Harry said as he moved past them making some people gape at him while Hermione got up and followed him.

Harry walking into his dorm room followed by Hermione he could hear some partyers asking what the hell, this party was for Harry but he didn't want any part of it.

" Harry James Potter where have you been " Hermione yelled after she locked the door and put up a silencing ward.

Turning around Harry looked at Hermione her bushy hair that hides her beauty not saying she wasn't attractive with her hair like that but he was sure if she managed to tame that mane she would be a knock out.

" Training cant be too careful i don't know the next task y'know " Harry said as he sat on his bed motioning Hermione to sit at the end " I Also kinda figured out the clue in the egg but I'm not really sure what its talking about " He continued.

" Harry " Hermione began but Harry interrupted her.

Remembering that he needed to talk to her about something " Hermione do you trust me " Harry asked making Her look at him funny.

" Of course i do now what was the clue " Hermione said.

" We can talk about the clue later but i have to ask you a few things but first i need you to drink this " Harry said as he got up and headed towards his trunk pulling a purple potion out and handed it to her.

" Wha Harry " Hermione started.

" Please if i mean anything to you drink this " Harry pleaded.

" What is it " Hermione asked.

" A Flushing potion " Harry said looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes that was breaking some part of her.

Drinking it Hermione collapsed and glowed a faint red and bright yellow, She was unconscious for fifteen minutes before waking only to find she was laying in Harry's bed.

" Harry what happened " She first asked.

" The potion i gave you did its job you had a low level love potion in your system along with loyalty potions now i need you to swear an Oath to answer my next few questions truthfully " Harry said.

" Who would feed me potions and why do you need an Oath, Harry asking for an Oath isn't something to be taken lightly " Hermione said her mind going into overdrive trying to figure out why she had those potions in her.

" Please after you make the Oath and answer my questions I'm going to make an Oath to tell you the truth for a few things i wont ask anything too personal " Harry stated.

They both were quiet for the next five minutes before Hermione made and Oath which Harry then started asking a few questions like was she truly his friend was she reporting to anyone about him, Harry was tempted to ask something ridiculous but decided not to.

When he was done he took an Oath and explained things when he was done he handed her a Pendant of an Otter which she fussed about but he gave her no choice he then started explaining how he figured out the clue which Hermione joked about taking people making Harry freeze and look at her before Smacking himself.

" I garentee they will but who would i care enough for " Harry said out loud as he looked at Hermione.

" W-what " She asked.

" It sure as hell ain't Ronald or Ginny the only one it could be is you " Harry said unknowingly causing Hermione to develop a warm feeling in her chest but before she could say anything the door opened up revealing their head of house followed by Ron Neville Dean and Seamus as well as Ginny.

" Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this " She asked sternly.

Looking at everyone Harry saw the looks he got from Ronald and Ginny " Simple i was talking to my friend trying to figure out the next clue " Harry stated looking at Hermione saying not to say anything with a look.

While Neville Dean and Seamus accepted this Ron Ginny and McGonagall did not.

" Harry mate why would you want to work on that now you have like a two and a half months before you need to know it besides you should be partying " Ronald said.

" Are you an idiot Ronald, 1 I'm not your mate period 2 the earlier i figure it out the more time i have to prepare for it and 3 why would i want to party with fucking sheep who thought i entered this tournament " Harry growled.

" Mr. Potter " McGonagall chastised " What were you really doing " she asked sternly.

Gaining a smirk that reminded the teacher of his father Harry sarcastically said " Well before you rudely came in here Hermione was about to jump me and steal my virtue ...wait would it really be stealing if i wanted her to " He said looking at Hermione and winked " She could steal it anytime i wouldn't mind just be gentle " He continued while saying the last part like a vulnerable child and he turned to see the looks on the other occupants of the rooms face while most has their eyes wide mouth agape they were all but McGonagall redder than a Weasley's head and as soon as he saw that he started to laugh, McGonagall's face was anything but pleased and Hermione's was appalled and red.

" Harry " Hermione hissed only for Harry to lean towards her and her face took a darker shade.

" Sorry Hermione i only wanted them to shut up " Harry said before he looked at the teacher " If you don't believe me about trying to figure out the clue then your a horrible head of house never believing one of her students Oh well Ive gotten use to it now if you would leave I'm kinda tired " Harry said as he made a shooing motion.

When Hermione Was about to leave Harry grabbed her wrist " You stay " Harry simply stated kinda pulling her back only for her to stumble and land in his Lap making her redden.

Trying to get up Hermione was surprised when Harry Put his arm around her waist " Harry what are you doing " She stuttered while looking at him it was then she realized he wasn't wearing his glasses.

" Easy theres one thing i did forget about and i need to correct it " Harry said and before Hermione could try to speak Harry leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss completely ignoring everyone else in the room from Ronald and Ginny's looks of absolute hatred three looks of surprise and Neville's look of victory.

When they stopped they had enough time to see Neville run out of the room and hear

" FRED GEORGE I WIN " He shouted.

When they heard cursing They got up and went to check the room only to see the twins hand Neville a sack of money raising an eyebrow " Whats that all about " Harry asked having a feeling he knew.

" I uh its uh George be a sport and tell him " Neville said before he tried to slink away.

" Its a betting pool on when you and Hermione would get together and who would make the first move " Alicia stated since the twins haven't said anything.

" Well then Neville you haven't exactly won yet " Harry told him.

" Huh why i saw you kiss Hermione " Neville said.

" Yes you did but i haven't heard Hermione;s thoughts on weather or not she wants to be my girlfriend or not " Harry said before looking at said girl who looked stunned speechless, embarrassed and furious.

Before Harry could speak Hermione did the unexpected and grabbed Harry and kissed him answering his question. causing mostly everyone to wolf whistle or cheer.

Pulling back "I guess that's your answer Potter " Hermione said with red cheeks.

It was then that Ron spoke up " You had to have her didn't you Potter " Ron spat causing everyone to look at him.

" And you, you know it all mud blood whore ..." Ron started only to be stopped by Harry breaking his Jaw before Harry went and wrapped his arms around Hermione and lead them to his room ignoring the professors words she didn't matter to him only Hermione did, he would have went to Hermione's but the damned stairs.

When they Made it back to Harry's bed Hermione couldn't hold back her tears.

" Like i said earlier Mione he was never our friend don't let what he says get to you he's nothing but a jealous insecure bastard " Harry said rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

" I know you said that but there was a part of me that hoped you were wrong " Hermione said.

Instead of saying anything Harry just held her and waited for her to tire herself out which didn't take long, shrugging his shoulders he decided to get some sleep as well.

**: I wrote This chapter, the first chapter of Runaway Greengrass and two more stories like four months ago but lost the usb they were on i just found it but im not sure ill be continuing. If it gets good reviews.**


End file.
